


Look Comes to Push Comes to Shove Comes to Touch Comes to Love

by evepolastri



Series: villaneve but they ran off together and they’re happy [2]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, More Fluff, domestic stuff, idk honestly, inspired by the letters v wrote to anna, just two idiots in love, set after 2x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: set after 02x08 before it’s release:more domestic stuff inspired by the letters Oksana/Villanelle wrote to Anna. Eve finds a letter Villanelle has written to her and reads it and doesn’t know how to deal with her emotions





	Look Comes to Push Comes to Shove Comes to Touch Comes to Love

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 11pm currently and I haven’t proof read it yet, so I’ll probably edit some minor things tomorrow (pls lmk if there’s major errors or whatever, my brain is dead rn, but also ily all?)

“ _My dearest Eve,_ __

_I’m terrible with honesty and emotions and speaking out loud about them._ __

_But you told me that honesty is important to you._ __

_So here is the truth:_ __

_Before you came into my life there was numbness. Everything was grey and emotionless and waking up, killing, coming home, sleeping._ __

_Day in. Day out. Every day._ __

_But suddenly, there you were, bringing light into my life. And at first it scared me because for the first time in years I felt something again. It’s just so much to understand when you’re living in a world that drains you from everything, makes you void. Feelings are simply too much to handle._ __

_You scared me because you managed to reach into the corners of my mind that nobody else was ever able to get to. You pulled me out of a darkness I never tried to comprehend._ __

_I miss you terribly, all the time. Even when you’re right next to me, your fingers dancing and tangling in my hair, their tips brushing my cheeks every now and then. The rhythmic rising and falling of your chest._ __

_I crave your touch more than anything. More than drugs. More than killing. More than all the things I ever possessed combined._ __

_You’re my drug, Eve Polastri._ __

_You’re my everything._ __

_And you’re everywhere. In the red apples Konstantin used to bring me when I returned from a job. - In the unruly hair of a stranger I’m only able to catch a glimpse of in the fleeting moment of passing each other on the street. - In the sky and in the stars._ __

_You are the stars, Eve. With every breath you inhale one of them extinguishes but with every exhale you create ten new ones. I see your eyes in them and you smiling at me._ __

_Loving me._ __

_You’re the moon I tell all my secrets to at night, the lighthouse guiding my way home._ __

_A steady force._ __

_A source of light._ __

_I hope that one day you’ll read this letter and realize your feelings for me._ __

_It’s all I really want._ __

_You._ __

_V xx_ ”

Eve forces herself to tear her eyes away from Villanelle’s intricate handwriting as she gets aware of her trembling hands. 

The paper in her hands rustles. 

She’s holding on to it tighter, willing for her hands to stop shaking. 

It’s the fifth time she’s read over the confession since she found it. And every time she discovers new details that profess Villanelle’s love for her before she actually does admit her feelings to Eve. 

She is reluctant to admit it but the assassin is good at putting her emotions into written words, even if the spoken ones aren’t filled with them at all. 

Villanelle sees something in her that Niko didn’t and suddenly she’s left wanting more. 

Eve is so deep in thought, she doesn’t notice the couch dipping beside her. A hand reaches out to take the letter from now calmed down hands, carefully smoothing out the sides. 

“I wrote that in Italy, before we had to flee. Konstantin wanted to leave you behind”, she sounds uncharacteristically sincere. “I just don’t know how to say them out loud.”

She puts the letter on the table in front of them, eyeing Eve who still hasn’t acknowledged her presence. 

“In my head the words make sense and sound great, on paper they look good but voiced out loud they -“

“- become real?” Eve lifts her head and makes eye contact. She’s searching for something, an answer maybe but the assassin can’t tell. 

Villanelle nods slowly and she thinks the former agent looks relieved. 

“You talk about some other things in there”, Eve points to the letter, “and I just - I’m here if you feel like there’s things you need to tell someone.”

She doesn’t understand why Eve cares so much. She’s happy that she does, that her feelings are reciprocated, don’t get her wrong, but no one ever stayed this long for the sake of her. With no intentions, no ulterior motifs. 

_Psychopath._

_You are fucking crazy!_

“Hey”, Eve reaches out her hand but stops mid air. She doesn’t add on to her sentence. When the younger woman looks at her she lets her hand rest on the blonde’s face. 

Eve’s thumb softly strokes over Villanelle’s defined cheekbone, her hand cupping her cheek. With her ring and pinky finger she pushes the blondes chin up so that their eyes meet. 

Finally, the ex-agent pulls Villanelle close, their lips colliding in a kiss, laced with desperation. 

Their tongues dancing and teeth clashing and neither of them care. 

Eve’s fingers get tangled in blonde hair and with her other hand she reaches behind Villanelle’s back and pulls her impossibly closer until she ends up in the older woman’s lap. 

“You’re everything, Eve”, the assassin forces out between gasping for breaths of oxygen. 

“You’re my everything, Vill”, Eve confesses. “You’re a part of me I never knew I missed. The key to unlocking the secret. And you’re just as much the stars and the moon and the sun as I am.”

Softly, Eve lifts the body from her lap and takes the younger woman’s hand to lead her outside. 

Wherever they are, the night sky is free from smog and light pollution and stars are littering the sky by the millions. 

The older woman pulls the now shivering Villanelle close to her before looking up into darkness. 

“I see your eyes, too. Your smile, your passion -”, she whispers, afraid of destroying the tender moment they share. But she interrupts herself, trying to find the right words. “I meant it when I said that you’re my everything, V.”

(They end up kissing underneath the stars, watching themselves fall in love deeper by the second.)


End file.
